


It is raining

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [6]
Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethystica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169420) by [amethystica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystica/pseuds/amethystica). 



It was raining that entire blasted month;  
I felt sorry and I begged, curled at your feet,  
Yet you left, and most miserably so,  
And you cried you never want to see  
That idiot of a man I am.

It was raining that entire blasted time;  
I felt liveless and the world has palled.  
I did not wish for you to be mine,  
But neither of a man's that brawled -  
Rather idiot's of a man I am!

It's still raining in your life, and his', and mine,  
We are soaked through with our tears and grief.  
We shall still look for each other, from afar,  
But our own lives mean so little and seem brief.


End file.
